A widely-used device on PC boards is a ferrite toroid--a cylinder of ferrite material. With a wire looped several times through the toroid, the toroid is used as a fixed-impedance inductor. A technological challenge is to produce a ferrite inductor suitable for surface-mounting on a PC board without significantly adding to the cost of the toroid itself. Present designs of surface-mountable ferrite inductors result in a total cost that is about 20 times the cost of the toroid itself. Most of this cost is due to the housing for the toroid that makes the inductor suitable for automated surface-mount circuit assembly.